


Homecoming

by roelliej



Series: Make The Yuletide Gay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a wreck, when his Ron is not around to celebrate the holidays with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

 

“Harry, could you please lighten up a bit? It’s Christmas!”

 

Harry was with Hermione where she’d dragged him in hopes of celebrating Christmas at the Grangers. Harry was anything but in the mood for  _decking the halls_.

 

His boyfriend, the love of his life, was on a secret Auror-mission and Harry hadn’t heard from him for weeks. Worried, depressed, agitated and most of all heartbroken, Harry spent his free time listening to music he and Ron listened to when making love and staring at a picture Hermione had taken, when they were searching for her Obliviated parents in Australia.

 

Harry desperately wished the holidays were over.

 

“Don’t you unwrap your present, dear?” Mrs. Granger asked, interrupting Harry’s drowning in self-pity, as he gave him a small box.

 

“S-sure,” Harry whispered, as he tried to smile – failing miserably. He unwrapped his present and saw a small piece of paper lying on the bottom. It was a letter.  He took the letter and his breath hitched. It was from his Ron.

 

“He says that he misses me,” Harry whispered, becoming scarlet, as the women around him giggled with glee.

 

 “There’s more,” Luna said, pointing towards a tiny sentence under Ron’s signature.

_Look behind you…_

Harry turned his head and looked into the eyes of Ron, who nonchalantly dropped the Invisibility Cloak onto the floor. His bright ginger hair had been cut short and his skin had a shade of brown. He looked hot. Hotter than he had ever looked before.

 

“You knew this?” Harry turned his head towards Hermione, who blushed heavily.

 

“You all knew this?”

 

“Well, what do you think about your present?” Mr. Granger urged as he gently pushed Harry towards his boyfriend.

 

Harry looked at the face he had sorely missed, and mixed emotions took the best of him. He just stood there, biting his lip – desperately trying to keep a steady face.

Ron came closer, smiling broadly, as he caressed Harry’s cheek.  Harry gulped - a big lump in his throat preventing him to speak.

 

“Don’t fight it, love,” he whispered, and finally Harry broke, as he found shelter into his lover’s muscular arms, pouring all the pain of missing him into the hug.


End file.
